The Snow King
The Snow King is an upcoming More Chapters special. Plot The episode starts with Squidward, SpongeBob, Sandy, Plankton, Spot and Patrick watching a promotional for the movie Frozen. They talk about how they want to know more about the movie, then go to bed. After the theme song, we hear Sandy narrating about an ancient kingdom near the top of the earth. The oldest prince, Squidward, discovers one day when he was very younge that he could control ice and snow. Years later, Squidward is trying to hold a formal banquet for the most important polititions in the kingdom (noblemen, neiboring kings, etc.) He tells SpongeBob, his younger brother in this speacil, to please not ruin any thing. SpongeBob gives his word, and goes to play with Patrick and Gary. The boys find an underwater tarantula, about the size of Patrick, and try to bring it into the castle. Then SpongeBob remembers Squidward's important banquet and how they couldn't ruin anything, so Gary suggests (in snail, of course) that they take the bug to SB's room through the air ducts. That backfires, because they fall right into the banquet hall. Squidward gets so scared he actcidently freezes half the room. (No one knew of his powers before this and Squidward was terrified of anyone knowing for unknown reasons.) Squidward runs into his room, with SpongeBob and his friends in pursit. SB tries to apologize, but Squid's too mad to listen. He grabs SpongeBob's wrist and starts to freeze him whole, but stops as soon as he realizes what he is doing. Then he disappers out the window, no one knowing where he went. Although the Kingdom defrosts SpongeBob as much as they could, his heart remained frozen. To be continued '' Triva #This is (at least simular to) how SB4God thinks ''Frozen is going to be like. #This is the first time Sandy is seen wearing a princess dress. #Squidward will play Elsa's part, SpongeBob will play Anna's part, Sandy will play Kristoff's part, Patrick and Gary will play as SpongeBob's friends, Plankton will play as a hunter who helps them on thier quest, Spot will play his pet ameba, and Staci and Mr.Krabs will have camos as two of the ice minions. #This is the first episode Mr.Krabs is absent, and the first episode Joie's absent since she joined the show. Niether of them are even mentioned because most of this special happens in a dream. #SpongeBob's skin and irises will look paler and grayer when his "heart is frozen". #The whole scene with the tarantula was created only because the writer could not think of any other way for Squidward to accidently expose his powers. It is highly unlikly any of that will happen in the actual movie. (This part may be rewritten.) #In a way, this is the first More Chapters crossover. There will be plenty more, including the upcoming video game. However, most of the other crossovers will involve the SB cast meeting the actual charactors, while in this case Frozen is just a movie and the charactors dream about it. Quotes *Squidward- Not only did you ruin the banquet, which I told you to stay away from, you've, you've- SpongeBob- Squidward, I'm sorry, I- Squidward- I don't want ot hear it! (Grabs SB's wrist and starts to freeze him.) Patrick- Squidward, stop! SpongeBob- Stop! You're hurting me! STOP! Squidward- (realizes what he's doing then quickly lets go of SB, then dramatically jumps out the window, covering himself with his cloak) *Sandy- Long ago, near the top of the earth, lived and prospered a fair kingdom. This kingdom had two princes. Look! There's the oldest one, at about eights years of age. I'll stopp talking now so you can watch, because this is where our story begins: (Shows young Squidward *SPOLIER DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE SPOLIERS Patrick- That's how the Ice Kingdom lived in harmony with the Snow King's native land, and Squidward ruled over it faithfuly and wisely. SpongeBob took over his parents' kingdom... and Sandy became a queen. She was still an important member of the army with no soilder over her, but the title of head knight was given to another. ''(Shows Plankton showing his fellow knights how to shoot arrows.) ''And me? I became the best friend of TWO kings! Oh yeah! (Starts dancing) Category:Specials